The present invention is directed to bicycle wheels and, more particularly, to a force-distributing apparatus for a bicycle wheel spoke.
A typical bicycle wheel comprises a hub that is rotatably mounted around a hub shaft, an annular rim structured to support a tire, and a plurality of spokes that connect the hub to the rim. The hub typically includes a pair of spaced-apart hub flanges, wherein each hub flange includes a plurality of circumferentially-disposed openings. The wheel rim also includes a plurality of circumferentially-disposed openings. Each spoke typically has an enlarged head at one end and a threaded shaft at the other end. The spoke extends through a corresponding opening in one of the hub flanges and through a corresponding opening in the wheel rim until the head abuts against the hub flange. The spoke is fastened to the wheel rim by a threaded nut that is screwed onto the threaded shaft and abuts against the wheel rim.